Hamm
Hamm is a supporting character in the Toy Story films. He is a wise-cracking talking plastic piggy bank with a cork in his belly. He was original the piggy bank of a boy named Andy Davis but now he belong to a girl named Bonnie Anderson. He and Mr. Potato Head appear to be best friends, as they are often seen playing games and clapping hands with each other whenever something spectacular happens. Hamm is something of a technological genius, identifying types of trash back, child lock and is the ultimate channel hopper in Toy Story 2, as he switches channels far more rapidly than the other toys can. He is voiced by former Cheers star John Ratzenberger who plays a character in every Pixar movie. He is one of Woody's five friends. History Toy Story In Toy Story, Hamm is used by Andy Davis as a safe. He later comes to life with the other toys. He doesn't get Mr. Potato Head's Picasso joke. Hamm later meets Buzz Lightyear and is impressed by his gadgets. Days later, Hamm tries to hurt Woody thinking he murdered Buzz . Hamm is later seen playing Battleship with Mr. Potato Head. During, Hamm attacks Woody thinking he killed RC. Hamm is later seen in Andy's new house. Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, Hamm is first seen in Andy's room looking for Woody's lost hat. Later, he and Etch-a-Sketch help the toys learn that Woody has been taken away by Al McWhiggin, the owner of Al's Toy Barn. Hamm then goes to Al's Toy Barn with Buzz, Potato Head, Slinky Dog and Rex to save Woody. Hamm and the other toys disguise themselves as cones to get to Al's store. They enter the toy barn and meet Barbie who is a tour guide and then another Buzz Lightyear, thinking it's theirs. Later, at Al's penthouse, Hamm tackles Stinky Pete to the ground he is stopped by the real Buzz Lightyear with the other toys and trying to rescue Woody. He and the others drive a pizza planet truck to the airport. Hamm and the other stun Stinky Pete with carm and then he and the other toys return home. Toy Story 3 In Toy Story 3, Hamm later appears portraying Dr. Porkchop. Years later He and the other toys are donated to Sunnyside, where he, Slinky and Barbie shake hands with Stretch. He and the other toys are attacked by the daycare's students. Hamm and his friends are later captured by Lotso's men, who have brainwashed Buzz. However Woody, who have left Sunnyside earlier and caught found by a girl named Bonnie Anderson, returned to save his friends. That night during the escape, Rex and Hamm trap Buzz in a bin and later hold him down with Slinky, Barbie and Woody so they can reset him. Later, Hamm and the other toys are almost incinerated in the dump but The Little Green Men saved all of Andy's toys using an actual crane. Hamm and Slinky want revenge on Lotso for leaving them to die but Woody talks them out of it. Hamm is later donated to Bonnie where he talks with Mr. Pricklepants and becomes friend with Buttercup. Toy Story 4 Hamm will return in the fourth film where he will Help Woody Reunite with Bo Peep. Toy Story Toons Hawaiian Vacation Hamm is seen helping Barbie and Ken make their trip to Hawaii a perfect one right inside Bonnie's room. When Barbie and Ken have a romantic moment outside of Bonnie's house, they fall off the doorstep and into the snow bank, to which Hamm says, "I'll get the shovel." He is last seen watching Mr. Potato Head free Barbie and Ken from a block of ice. Small Fry After Bonnie returns home from Poultry Palace with Rex and Fun Meal Buzz Lightyear (the latter having switched places with the real Buzz), Hamm alongside the other toys welcomes Rex home, although after Fun Meal Buzz reveals himself, he and the other toys quickly realize that he isn't the real Buzz. Despite this, even though Woody is arguing with Rex for the latter being gullible enough to fall for the obvious trick by the Fun Meal Buzz, Hamm notes that the Fun Meal Buzz is a really good ice dancer regardless (referring to his skating around). However, Hamm quickly changes his opinion when Fun Meal Buzz, after stealing Woody's hat, proceeded to slap Hamm's behind, requesting that someone tackle Fun Meal Buzz, also proceeding to thank Woody when the latter managed to do so almost immediately after he requested this. He is later present during the planning of a rescue operation to bring Buzz back, with Hamm suggesting they jimmy the lock, although the planning proved to be unnecessary after Buzz was revealed to have escaped via the drive-thru, with him and the other toys greeting him enthusiastically. Partysaurus Rex Hamm only briefly appears in the beginning and nearing the end of the short. In the beginning, he watches Mrs. Potato Head's attempt at blowing a bubble as well as calling Rex a "buzzkill" after Rex, in his clumsiness, popped the bubble, and also knocked the other toys behind him over, as well as hiding when Bonnie going to take a bath. He later appears when the toys try to check up on Rex, only to be hit with a tidal wave from the bathroom. Toy Story of Terror! Hamm doesn't appear in Toy Story of Terror! ''as he was probably left at Bonnie's House, but he is mentioned by Mr. Potato Head. Gallery Hamm/Gallery Trivia * By the time of ''Toy Story 2, Andy seems to have lost Hamm's original plug, so he now uses a wine cork in its place. * Toy Story of Terror! and Toy Story That Time Forgot are the only installments in the franchise where Hamm doesn't appear, therefore John Ratzenberger is not in the cast. * In the Toy Story opening Pixar made for the direct-to-video film, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Andrew Stanton voiced Hamm, filling in for John Ratzenberger. * Apparently, Hamm is capable of changing the channel in under a millisecond, which caused them to nearly miss where to find Al's Toy Barn in a commercial. When he is clicking through channels to find said commercial in Toy Story 2, various clips of Pixar shorts and commercials are featured, along with the old Pixar logo. * Evil Dr. Porkchop in Toy Story 3 can be considered John Ratzenberger's second villain role after The Underminer in The Incredibles, though in reality it's just Hamm in a fantasy sequence. * Also interesting to note is that he plays Dr. Porkchop at the very beginning of Toy Story 3 while he plays The Underminer at the very end of The Incredibles (he will reprise the role again in The Incredibles 2 ironically in that film's opening sequence). * Also noteworthy is the fact that when Andy speaks for Dr. Porkchop, he uses a British accent. However, in Andy's fantasy sequence in Toy Story 3, John Ratzenberger maintains his American accent while voicing Dr. Porkchop. * Hamm is the first Pixar character to be voiced by John Ratzenberger, who was best known for playing Cliff Clavin the mailman from Cheers. * In the Black Friday reel, Hamm was depicted as being a bipedal pig (presumably a plush toy) instead of a piggy bank. In addition, he also was given a voice that was more pig-like, similar to Porky Pig, albeit slightly deeper. * Hamm narrates the Animated Storybook and hosts the main menu. * Category:Characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Toys Category:Pigs Category:Geniuses Category:Objects Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes Category:Andy's Toys Category:Bonnie's Toys Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters Category:Male damsels